1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a permanent magnet composed of at least one rare earth element and other elements, including cobalt, as well as a method of making it.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Permanent magnets of the above-mentioned type which are based on SmCo.sub.5 and CeMMCo.sub.5 are known. High coercive fields are attainable with these. However, their magnetic remanence is below 10KG in all cases.
For many uses, a lower coercive field and a higher magnetic remanence with, at the same time, an ideal demagnetization curve are required. Consequently, it is most desirable to improve rare earth-cobalt magnets so as to obtain, along with a high coercive field, a magnetic remanence of more than 9KG.